


Comfort

by Jingujiwa



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra), Panic Attacks, post s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingujiwa/pseuds/Jingujiwa
Summary: Sometimes you just need to let them know you're there.___Catra spends time admiring Adora and comforts her in the midst of a nightmare.___Edit: Added Adora's POV
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 268





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Told from Catra's perspective. Set to take place a few weeks after the events of S5.

It was nights like these where she felt the most relaxed. Nights where she was so close to her that she could feel her chest rise and fall against her back, where she could feel her warm breath against the nape of her neck as she exhaled. Nights where she could feel the most at peace she had been in a very long time, surrounded by oddly colorful sheets and hanging plants instead of cold, barren metal walls that seemed to creak with the slightest of movements.

It was so incredibly quiet in Brightmoon during the night. In the Fright Zone, the machines never seemed to cease working, and the continuous hiss of steam from the pipes and metal clanking was as close to quiet as one could hope.

It was certainly an adjustment from what she was used to. A hard, unmovable, and stiff mattress to one that seemed to caress your body. A multitude of colorful and plush pillows over the bed and floor compared to one thinned out pillow from years of misuse, and...a pleasant smell she wasn't yet familiar too. It seemed almost clean if she had to pick a word to describe it. Brightmoon was so indefinitely full of the greenery from trees and plants and flowers, obviously things she was not attuned to experiencing. A few months ago being in the Whispering Woods surrounded by so much nature would have made her feel uneasy and honestly, even though she hated to admit it, slightly out of her depth. She didn't understand the magic in the woods, and she didn't understand the magic that now overflowed the world around them. Yet, as strange and unpredictable as it was, this was her life now. She expected to wake up to trees and plants just outside the enormous windows of Adora's room, highlighted by the bright sunlight outside. Often, if she tuned in to listen she could hear the birds and the various noises they made in the morning and, the soft snore of someone behind her.

Well- most of the time it was soft and soothing, in other instances where she had spent most of the day training, not so much. But, Catra enjoyed listening to it either way.

As gently as possible Catra began to lift the hand that had been resting on her hip to move around slowly without waking Adora. Carefully, she held her hand up, just high enough so that it wouldn’t stretch out her arm as she turned to face her sleeping lover. Once still, her hand was repositioned on her side. Catra enjoyed these small forms of physical contact when in bed together. She loved Adora. She loved the comfort her presence alone curated, and she loved that even in her sleep Adora wanted to feel her presence there next to her.

Adora was still asleep, snoring gently and mouth open ever so slightly. Catra stared at her face intently, taking her time to breathe in every feature with earnest eyes to not forget this moment. She took in her thick, furrowed brows that were partially covered from a few strands of blonde hair that had fallen on her face during sleep, her adorable nose that was too tempting to push, and her lips. Soft, plush pink lips that let air escape each time she breathed out. Catra could feel her face heat up.

She was there, in front of her. She wasn't at the foot of the bed like in the Horde, but facing her, under the same blanket and looking directly at her.

The thought alone gave Catra butterflies, nonetheless the feeling that came from actually experiencing it. She almost couldn't believe it. She was...happy. Content. Comfortable. In...in love. She was in love.

Catra raised her hand from in front of her chest where it had been resting and used her pointer and middle finger to brush her loose hair away from her eyes. Her hair was so soft and darling. No matter how much time she spent trying to make fun of her hair she loved to play with it. She loved the way it felt in her hands and the way it could make Adora blush. However, now was not the time. It was night, and Adora needed to rest. Gently, she tucked the hair behind Adora's ear and let her hand fall below the lobe. Using the pads of her fingers she began to softly trace her strong jawline ever so slowly down to the tip of her chin.

Suddenly, Adora's eyes burst open, showing dilated pupils and wide eyes accompanied by a distraught gasp. Catra stiffened as Adora shot up quickly enough to knock the blanket off the upper half of them and let out a frantic yell;

"Catra!"

Catra sat up just as quickly, worried, and instantly on edge. Her chest tightened from the pure sound of fear in Adora’s voice.

“Adora, hey!” She exclaimed, not too loud out of worry for frightening Adora even more than she already was but loud enough that she would hear her over her heavy breathing. “Hey, I’m right here, you’re okay.”

Adora immediately turned to face Catra, fear-stricken eyes meeting blue and yellow ones encased in concern. “Oh,” Adora said, letting out a light and fatigued laugh. “I’m sorry, Catra. I don’t know, I just-” She stopped herself, squeezing her eyes shut and pulling her toned arms around her waist, cowering into herself.

Without saying anything Catra opened her arms out to her to express her support and openness to her. Feeling the slight shift next to her Adora looked over to see Catra with her arms spread wide. Within the next second Adora practically sprung into Catra’s arms, wrapping one arm around her neck and the other gripping the small of her back. Her face pressed into the crook of her neck as she pulled Catra flush into her body, holding her as if to never let go. Catra reciprocated, wrapping her arms around Adora in a similar way.

Keeping her voice low she asked, “What was it about?”

Adora sighed and she could feel her shoulders slump as she exhaled, the light touch of something wet began to drip on her collar bone just below where her light blue eyes were hidden.

With a hint of reluctance, she answered Catra. “I saw you fall.” Her back heaved as she began to cry harder. She continued, speaking through her tears. “I tried to catch you but, my feet… I couldn’t move, and then you were just gone. I- I couldn’t see you anymore.”

They both held each other tighter as Adora continued to cry. Catra raised one of her hands to soothe out the back of Adora’s hair with her nails as she continued to breathe into her shoulder. Catra felt such a strong pain in her chest, knowing Adora was having nightmares about the past, what had happened to them on the ship. She didn’t blame her. She couldn’t even begin to imagine what it would feel like if the roles were switched. Catra rested her head against Adora’s as she continued to smooth out her hair, gently reminding her that she was still there.

“I’m here,” Was all she could manage. She wanted to say more. That it was okay, that it was over and she didn’t have to worry about it anymore. But even if it was something of the past and she was with her now, in front of her, and as much as she wanted her to be at peace, Adora had experienced it. She saw her fall and she had carried her in her arms. As much as Catra wished she didn’t go through it, she did, and she needed time to heal from it. They both did.

“I’m here,” she repeated, “And I’m not going anywhere. Take all the time you need, Adora.”

Adora laughed feebly as she continued to cry into her shoulder. “I know. Thank you, Catra.”

____________________________________________________

Some time had passed before they were both resting on their bed once again, carefully cradled into each other. Adora rested her head on Catra’s chest, both hands drew close to her body in the shape of loose fists, sleep slowly catching back up to her. Catra remained on her back with both of her arms wrapped around Adora, holding her close and still to her body as they both looked to the night sky through the tall glass windows.

Catra looked down at Adora. Her cheeks remained rosy from crying earlier and her eyes were now relaxed as she began to fall into slumber once again. “Hey, Adora?” She whispered.

Adora answered, too tired to look up at her or move her head. “Hm?”

“I love you.”

Looking down at her face, Catra could see Adora smile as she closed her eyes. “I love you, too.”


	2. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora's POV
> 
> TW: Flashbacks, nightmare in detail **end of notes for description**

It was dark and cold. Pitch black, almost as if there was no light in Brightmoon. Yet, Adora has frequently woken up in the middle of the night before, be it from bad dreams or pure restlessness, and she knew there should be some trace amount of light in the room. The light that would normally bounce off of the hanging crystals from the closest moon wasn’t there, nor the open skies of Etheria through the large windows.

She knew something was off, she just didn’t know exactly what it was.

Adora reached her arm out to tether herself to the sleeping woman next to her, but her outstretched hand fell on to nothing. Adora frantically sat up upon not feeling Catra’s presence next to her, and began to furiously pat the empty space, hoping she had simply moved farther away from her in her sleep. She felt nothing. Nothing besides a hard, smooth, chilled surface.

Adora’s heart began to race. She could feel her breath quicken as she continued to look around the room, hoping for some sort of indication of where she was. She knew she was no longer in her room, where she had fallen asleep.

Her mind became overwhelmed with worry. Worried about where she was, where Catra was, and if she was okay.

Adora shot up and instantly spun around in place, struggling to find something to focus on. She expected her vision to adapt as it would after waking up first thing in the morning, but it remained just as dark, vision blurring as she continued to search. It was almost as though she was trapped in a box with no exit- and no entrance.

“Catra?” She sputtered delicately as she was still unsure of her circumstance. Catra was a light sleeper, Adora’s known that since they were kids. If someone took her from her room while she was sleeping she would have been alerted immediately, waking Adora up in the process. She would be in  _ Brightmoon,  _ not  _ here _ , not wherever this place was. There was no way she could have slept through this. There was no way she could have slept through it  _ peacefully _ .

Her chest constricted, growing taught as her mind began to spin through all the different possibilities of what could have happened. Questions began to flood her mind.

_ Where am I? Where is Catra? Is she okay? Is she hurt? I need to find her. I need to find her before something happens. _

She began to run aimlessly around the void of a room, breathing growing heavier with each step as she pushed herself further, hoping to see some sort of indication of- well,  _ anything.  _ Instead, the lighting never changed. It remained the same uncut screen of darkness as if she had never even moved, falling short of any trace of the feline.

Adora called out again, more stern as fear found it’s way through her voice, determined to find her. “Catra!”

“Adora?”

She immediately halted, promptly stepping to the side to turn towards the source of the voice behind her. Behind her? She had just run by that space and it seemed so empty, how did she not see anyone?

It was Catra's voice, there was no doubt. But Adora knew something was wrong. She could tell how her voice seemed so shrill and meek while calling out to her, flagrantly reminding her of a memory pushed back to the furthest depths of her mind. 

_ No _ . She stopped herself before her thoughts started to run off in multiple directions. That was over. It happened and now it’s done. So... what is this?

Adora turned, tentatively, scared- worried for what her eyes would find.

Her heavy breath caught in her throat, almost as if it was blocked. It was Catra. But it wasn’t the Catra she had become more familiar with over the past few weeks. It wasn’t the one who she fell asleep so peacefully next too, cradled in her arms. 

Her soft, ash brown hair was slicked back behind ears that hung low to the curve of her face. Her eyebrows were furrowed in anguish, accentuating her blue and yellow eyes that seemed to crease more with each shakey gasp of air she took in. Adora watched in distraught horror as tears began to stream down Catra's cheeks. 

Paralyzed. Unable to think, unable to move. She knew this wasn't real. They couldn't be here after everything they accomplished, yet the image of her forlorn lover in front of her plagued the very deepest parts of her mind. Memories she wished to push out over time but never seemed to really leave.

Slowly, as if Catra would vanish from any sudden movement, Adora reached her hand out to her, palm facing up.

She wanted this to end. She wanted to get out- leave, but she didn't know how. It seemed so real.

Catra's face softened at the sight of Adora's hand. For a split second, Adora felt relief at the sight of brunettes face shifting to a small and less pained grimace.

However, that second quickly passed as the room lit up from a short burst of electricity, illuminating from the back of Catra's neck. She screamed brutally, just as she did back on the central ship, and fell backward into the empty pool of nothingness.

Adora screamed as well, lurching forward to grab onto her as she vanished. But her own hands quickly met the ground as she fell forward, palms hitting the now hardened floor with a sickening smack as her own feet seemed to work against her. The floor that seemed liquid moments ago was now solid glass, providing her nothing but the sight of her one love falling beneath her. "Catra!"

As she yelled the ground beneath her gave way and Adora was rapidly thrown forward as her hands fell through, liquid once again. Instantly, her eyes snapped open as if hitting a wall, and for the first time in what seemed so long, she could see. 

Her eyes frantically flitted around her familiar room, looking for anything out of place, any small trace of a glitch that would show her this was fake. 

"Adora, hey!” Someone was beside her. “Hey, I’m right here, you’re okay.”

She stiffened, snapping her head over to look at the source of the voice next to her. It was Catra.  _ Actually _ Catra this time and not a horrible memory seemingly come to taunt her.

She was looking at her with such a prominent look of worry tinged with fear, and she could tell by the way her hair was flattened against the side of her head that she had just been jolted awake. Adora’s chest tightened at the look she was given. Suddenly feeling shame for Catra’s current state she exhaled, trying to push her emotions out of her before they became too much for her to handle. “Oh,” she whispered, trying to shroud her pain with a fictitious laugh. “I’m sorry, Catra. I don’t know, I just-” She stopped quickly.  _ ‘How do I word this without making her more concerned?’ _ Adora folded into herself. Scared. Confused. Unsure. She hated this feeling.

Without waiting for an answer Catra’s arms opened to her. A silent invitation that showed her love and vulnerability to her, and her willingness to soothe her. Something she had caught herself yearning for a long,  _ long _ time. All of a sudden it felt as though an invisible weight had been lifted from her chest and all she could seem to focus on was  _ her.  _ Her face, strewn with worry but not pity. Her eyes focused and alert- yet so gentle while watching her. Her arms, outstretched, wanting her but not forcing her closer. Her presence alone brought her a comfort she couldn’t ignore if she ever even wanted to.

Adora dove into Catra, wrapping her arms around her and holding on, burying into her body with fear that any moment she too would disappear from her grip. She could feel her soft arms snake around her as well, holding her close. Soon after Catra whispered to her.

“What was it about?”

Shoulders slumped as the tension she had been holding on to left her body, giving way to the sobs that began to echo out of her mouth and around the open room.

“I saw you fall,” She struggled to get out. Her back threatened to heave with each word she spoke as she tried to recall the elements of her nightmare. “I tried to catch you but, my feet… I couldn’t move, and then you were just gone. I- I couldn’t see you anymore.” 

Adora’s heart hurt. Even with her in her arms now knowing she was safe and seeing her in front of her she couldn’t pass over the images flashing through her mind. All she could do now was cry, gripping on to the woman she loved even tighter.

It would take time to heal, she knew that. It would be difficult, too. But with Catra beside her along the way, she knew they could do it together.

“I’m here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Dark room, no exit or entrance, falling through floor, Adora re-experiences the scene of Catra being shocked and falling on Prime's ship** 
> 
> People seemed to like this fic so I decided to add Adora's side! I hope you enjoyed it. :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: one-small-bee (personal/fan blog) and Twitter: many-small-bees (personal/ art/ fan blog)
> 
> Send in hc's, comments, or one-shot ideas- I love to hear them or just talk! Specifically- pet names?? I can only see Catra calling Adora 'Princess', but that's really about it.
> 
> Thank you for all of the nice comments <3

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in years! I hope you enjoyed this work!  
> There are a few headcanons I have that helped to inspire this fic; Catra is a little spoon 85% percent of the time, Catra refuses to show how soft and sappy she is for Adora (Though Adora can see right through her), Catra falls asleep last and wakes up first, and unfortunately, they both suffer from trauma/ abuse.  
> In retrospect, I do believe Catra theoretically died in S5.05 but wasn't made too obvious due to the general audience. So, imagine being Adora and having to carry that memory. That was a big part that helped me inspire this fic. If this does well I would like to do another from Adora's perspective, and more stories that focus on Catra's past, too!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr; one-small-catra  
> I would love to hear your thoughts, HC's, and talk about Catradora/ She-Ra!  
> *There's a quick hidden innuendo ;)*


End file.
